Heretofore, the meat processing industry has used a variety of hand-held knives, saws, and other such devices to manually sever the lean portion of the rib plate from the rib portion of the rib plate. The separation of these two portions of the rib plate using such devices is generally time consuming and highly inefficient because a person must physically control the cutting and the processing of each rib plate.